


Summer with James

by FlowerB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Sirius Black, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Smut, Summer, Tags Are Hard, Underage Drinking, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerB/pseuds/FlowerB
Summary: Sirius goes to stay with the Potter's for the summer. James has fire whiskey to celebrate.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 28





	Summer with James

It was summer of 1976. Sirius would be staying with James this year as he had runaway from home at 16.  
"Stop it Sirius, my parents love you. We're going to have a great summer." James said linking arms with Sirius as they walked away from the train platform.  
Sirius looked down at his feet as they walked. He was nervous, he hated to impose on the Potters, but he had nowhere else to go. Remus grabbed Sirius' other arm causing him to look up. He was smiling broadly in that way that made everything else seem utterly unimportant.  
"Just don't have too much fun without me this summer." Remus said and pulled both his friends into a hug. "Write me at least twice." He called back with a chuckle, whilst walking to greet his mother.  
Sirius waved, even though Remus' back was facing him and he clearly wouldn't see him. This year Remus and he had started, well the only word for it was flirting. But Sirius didn't really know how to act on it. He didn't know if Remus was really into him or just messing with him since he caught Sirius kissing Xenophilous in an empty classroom. He had expected Remus to tease him but he didn't.  
James pulled on Sirius arm, "Come on we don't want to be late. Mum always makes the best food of the summer on the day I get back." James said proudly, but not to boast. He just really loved his parents.  
"Okay." Sirius tried to pull himself out of this mood he was in. He was nervous about staying with James and sad because he wouldn't be seeing Remus till next term.  
Euphemia greeted the boys at the door kissing James on the cheek then Sirius'.  
This made Sirius slightly uncomfortable, as he wasn't use to motherly affection. He could feel his face turning pink.  
"Oh don't coddle them so. They aren't babies anymore." Fleamount called from where he was standing in the kitchen preparing the table for supper. James and Sirius walked over and greeted him. 

"I'm very glad to be home." James said with a sigh after clearing his plate.  
"Thank you again, for allowing me to stay here this summer Mr. And Mrs. Potter." Sirius said although he didn't want to mention it he needed them to know how grateful he was for their hospitality.  
"Oh Sirius, so formal. You may use our first names." Euphemia said cupping her hand on top of Sirius'. Sirius agreed to do so.  
James stood, "I think we are going to unpack some and then I'm going to sleep." He said playfully shoving Sirius shoulder, "This one kept me awake on the train."  
Sirius smirked up at James and stood up as well.  
James said good night to his parents as Sirius stood awkwardly at the stairs waiting for him. "Good night." Sirius called to them as James walked towards him.  
Once inside James' room, Sirius relaxed. There was two beds set side by side with a bedside table between them. James plopped down on the bed to the right, he didn't look at all tired as he told his parents he was. Sirius recognized that expression on James' face. It was mischief. "What?" Sirius said staring at him dumbfounded. What on earth could James already have planned, on the first night home.  
James grinned, leaning over and pulling something out of his trunk. It was a bottle wrapped in a brown bag.  
"Where did you get that?" Sirius asked flatly.  
"Do you really care? It's fire whiskey. Wanna try it with me?" James asked wanting to seem nonchalant but failing to do so.  
Sirius had tried alcohol before, wines and such that his parents had in the house. So how bad could "fire whiskey" be? He nodded at James.  
James popped the top off the whiskey. Sirius took off his outer robes, and sat down on the bed where James was. He tipped the bottle up and took a sip pulling back he coughed. Handing the bottle to Sirius. "It burns." James said after he was done choking.  
Sirius put his lips to the bottle and took a drink. It did burn, but it was also smooth and slick going down his throat. He grinned at James. "It's good." He said handing the bottle back to him.  
"Show off." James rolled his eyes.  
"Its not my fault your a baby." Sirius retorted sticking his tongue out.  
"Oh, I'm a baby am I?" James drank from the bottle taking three large gulps of the whiskey . Then shoved it back into Sirius hand. Sirius drank again anticipating the burn, followed by the easy in which he could consume it. Sirius felt his body relaxing as well as his mind. Clear from the doubts and worries that this day had held in his mind for months, he felt free.  
Sirius laid back on James bed and gave the bottle back to it's owner.  
"Oui, this is my bed mate." James said playfully nudging Sirius in the side with his foot.  
"Hmmm." Sirius hummed as he left his eyes closed enjoying this new sensation of warmth in his chest.  
James' protests became less and less as they finished the bottle. James took his clothes off. Left in just his pants he idly ran his foot against Sirius', still shirt clad ribs. Sirius sat up prepared to undress and climb inside his own bed, when James sat up to meet him. His face only inches from Sirius'.  
Sirius chest pounded, James eyes burning into him, more that the whiskey had.  
"You could sleep here. If you want." James said meekly, still unsure of his actions even though he wanted Sirius. He had wanted Sirius for months. Ever since Remus put the thought into his head that maybe Sirius was into blokes. James, himself wasn't really into guys as much as he was just into Sirius.  
Sirius looked quizzically at James. What did he mean here? As in, the foot of the bed or just this bed in general?  
"Sleep in your bed? With you?" Sirius asked.  
James eyes searched Sirius' for a clue that this was okay. But he couldn't find anything in the grey he saw. So instead James just nodded and whispered "Yes."  
This completely threw Sirius. If this had been Remus it would have been expected. The flirting, the touches, the unbearable tension in the air if they were ever alone. But this was James. James was without a doubt into girls. It was always the girls. This wouldn't stop Sirius from agreeing though. Sirius would never admit to it but he had always fancied James' body. Stealing looks in the showers, or when he changed. Before Sirius realized he was bisexual, he thought it was just because he wanted to look like James. He realized that was not the case however, when he was jerking off one night and all he could picture was James' lips wrapped around him, sucking him off. "Okay." Sirius said tentatively then undressed as James had, just left in his pants. Moving to lay parallel to James he propped up on his elbow and looked straight at him.  
James scanned Sirius body as he unbuttoned his shirt. This was the first time he allowed himself to look at it without being scared of being caught.  
Sirius was now just in his pants laying down and looking at him. James inwardly thought "Well it's now or never." As he moved closer to Sirius. He reached up and gingerly brushed his fingers along Sirius cheek. Sirius closed his eyes not believing that James was really touching him, like this.  
James didn't know if he would have ever had the courage to do this without the alcohol but he needed to make sure what Sirius was okay with this.  
"Is this alright?" he asked softly running his thumb back and forth over Sirius cheekbone.  
Sirius opened his eye and looked at James. He was so close. Sirius,' breathing had become shallow as his heart pounding in his ears. "Yes." He said breathless but that's all he could manage. James leaned forward and kissed Sirius' neck. He could feel Sirius' heart beating, it was extremely fast just like his own. James continued kissing down to Sirius collarbone, pausing there to suck on it. Sirius let out a pitiful groan. James stopped and sat up to look at him. "Was that okay?" He asked, knowing that Sirius' had clearly enjoyed it, if that sound and the bulge in his pants where any indication.  
Sirius looked at James and nodded. He wanted his lips on his. Unsure that James would do that, Sirius did it himself.  
Sirius leaned forward and kissed him. James was a little startled but steadied himself by grasping Sirius' chin and sliding his tongue into his mouth, deepened the kiss.  
"Holy fuck can he kiss." Sirius thought, his head spinning as he was making out with his best friend, James Potter. Sirius pushed any thoughts of doubt away, thanks to the drink and pressed his palms against James' bare chest. James' skin felt warm and inviting against Sirius' hands, beckoning him to touch more. So he did. Lost to feeling of tongues and lips, Sirius' hands began exploring James' body. The guy was pretty much pure muscle everywhere. His chest, stomach and back muscles were firm as rocks underneath Sirius' fingers.  
James focused on kissing Sirius, while he let him feel his body. James pushed Sirius back onto the bed and positioned himself over top of him. Sirius wrapped his arms around him and thrust his fingers into James' messy black hair.  
James moaned into Sirius' mouth, as he pulled on his hair.  
Sirius pulled back from kissing James to make sure what he was doing was okay. As there isn't really any known etiquette for making out with someone for the first time after drinking, especially your best friend.  
"Is this all okay?" Sirius asked tentatively.  
James grinned. "More than okay. It's all I could think about for months." James confessed.  
Sirius gaped at him. "But you never said anything?"  
"To be honest I just didn't know how to. I still don't. That why....whiskey." James said this a chuckle. He wasn't used to being nervous with Sirius.  
"You don't have to say anything." Sirius said and returned to kissing James. Slower now not in any rush. Feeling James' tongue against his own. It was exhilarating.  
James' arms, which were holding his body up off of Sirius', were getting tired and he dropped down for a second to readjust. But at soon as he did this, his groin rubbed against Sirius'. James swallowed, Sirius was just as hard as he was.  
Sirius looked at James knowing they were both thinking along the same things. 'How far will this go?' James rolled off Sirius, onto his back, ceasing all contact. Sirius scrambled up so he could see James' face, wondering if he had done something wrong.  
"What it is?" Sirius asked James because he couldn't read his expression.  
"I'm not used to having to think about what I say to you, but now... I just need to talk to you, but I don't want to offend you or anything." James stammered.  
Sirius looked at James. Sometimes he could be so innocent.  
"James you don't have to worry about that. I'm your best friend. You can talk to be about anything." Sirius said reaching out at placing his hand on James' arm to reassure him.  
"You sure?" James asked still not sure about asking everything he wanted to know.  
"For Merlin's sake Prongs. What it is that you want to know?" Sirius said exasperated.  
"There is a lot. I've never done anything like this before. With guys I mean. I just...have you?" James said still sure he would offend Sirius and all this would be over.  
Sirius wasn't embarrassed or nervous. Maybe because of the alcohol.  
"Yeah, I've done stuff with guys. Sirius said factually. James gaped at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" James said indignantly.  
Sirius scoffed. "Why? So you and the boys could tease me about it?" He retorted.  
"You told Remus?" James asked softly looking betrayed.  
"No..." Sirius shook his head violently.  
"Oh." James looked relieved.  
"Why? Did he tell you I did?" Sirius asked confused and intrigued at the mention of Remus.  
"Well no. He mentioned that you might be into guys and wanted to know if you had said anything to me, actually." James said calmer then he had been.  
"Huh. So what else did you want to talk about?" Sirius asked, wondering now if Remus was in fact actually interested in him, wondering the same about James and his intentions for tonight.  
"What have you done?" James asked wondering if Sirius would tell him the answer.  
Sirius saw James' hesitation in his eyes still feeling the effects of the whiskey, he didn't care if James knew what he'd done. "Well I've done the basics. Topped, bottomed and I've blown a couple guys." Sirius said nonchalantly.  
James just stared at him. "What about you? How long have you been into guys?" Sirius asked starting to feel a little uncomfortable under James' gaze.  
This was the moment, the do or die for James. Could he tell Sirius the truth? But if not could he lie to him either. James closed his eyes. "Well actually I'm not." James said meekly.  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked harshly, he was confused. James clearly was turned on by what they were doing earlier and had said he had thought about it for months. So how was he not into guys?  
"It's just you." James said almost so quietly that Sirius didn't hear him.  
Sirius didn't know what to say. Did James want to fuck him or date him?  
"What do you want?" Sirius asked more harshly than he meant to.  
James didn't know what he wanted, he just knew he could get Sirius off his mind. "Honestly I don't know what I want. I just can't stop thinking about you." James said leaning closer to him.  
Sirius' heart was racing again. He still didn't know what to expect but he wanted to kiss James again. Now. So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> J.K. Rowling owns the characters. No copyright intended.


End file.
